Extraño
by YamiMeza
Summary: Ellos eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, como el fuego y el hielo, como América y Rusia, si, lo eran y ¿Que había de malo en eso?, ¿Quien dijo que aunque sea una vez el Frió y el calor no se podían fundir?... Pasen y lean, se agradecen Reviews.


Dejen Reviews...

* * *

Extraño.

by: YamiMeza.

* * *

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, era uno de esos momentos en que las interrogantes se respiran en el aire, volviendo pesado y casi difícil de respirar, acrecentando mas las dudas y avivando la conmoción.

Las miradas de las seis personas en la habitación se cruzaban entre si, rogando a Dios que alguien rompiera el tenso ambiente que se había formado, pero no, esta vez Dios no iba a ser bueno con ellos y yo su querida escritora no se las iba aponer tan fácil, cada mirada tenia sus propias interrogantes, su propio estado de shock, pero ya era tarde, las palabras habían sido dichas y el efecto se había apoderado de cada integrante de el equipo de los Vengadores, y probablemente querido lector, lo que te preguntes es ¿Que ocurrió para que seis de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta se queden en un estado de_ lapsus brutus_?.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Era una mañana normal en la torre de los vengadores: Intentos de homicidio por parte de Stark y Natasha, la cocina en llamas producto de la presencia de Thor y Steve, y un divertido juego de cartas en medio de la tercera guerra mundial, por parte de Bruce y Clint, fuera de eso, el cielo estaba despejado no había ninguna nube lo cual pronosticaba un clima agradable, la brisa matutina se filtraba por las ventanas de la torre refrescando cada espacio, claro que los habitantes de esta no se daban cuenta ya que estaban muy ocupados.

-Señor me parece que se debería de dar por terminada la simulación de la tercera guerra mundial, por el bien de su integridad física-Oh genial ahí estaba Jarvis con su acento ingles y su tan famoso sarcasmo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Jarvis- dijo Tony mientras veía pasar a su lado dos navajas que con un poco mas de precisión hubieran estado enterradas en su hermoso cerebro.

-v-Vamos Nat, no fue para tanto, so-solo fue una pequeña broma-

- Con que una simple broma ¿eh?- (⋋▂⋌)

Todos se habían detenido para poder presenciar el posible homicidio de Stark, Bruce y Clint habían cesado su partida de poker, Steve y Thor ya habían apagado el incendio en la cocina, debido a su pobre intento de meter algo de espagueti al microondas.

-A diario soporto tus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos, tu egocentrismo, pero que te atrevieras a entrar en mi cuarto y a tocar mis cosas, eso es otro nivel Stark- Oh no, la Viuda negra estaba enojada, en ese estado era mas peligrosa que Jeff the killer comprando un nuevo cuchillo.

Claro en ese instante nadie querría meterse con Romanoff, quien tuviera la osada idea de meterse entre la cazadora y su presa era hombre muerto, pero claro como en todas las historias siempre tiene que haber algún valiente por que si no, no habría que escribir querido lector y tu tendrías que estar haciendo algo mas productivo que estar leyendo una simple obras de alguien que parece que se acaba de inyectar chocolate por intravenosa, pero en fin, continuemos con la historia.

-Natasha, no te parece que el trauma que le dejaste a Stark sera suficiente castigo- Si, había hablado el hombre de América, el soldadito valiente, el que siempre mantenía la mete clara en el momento de peligro ¡Y valla que peligro estaba enfrentado ahora!, al tiempo en que sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Natasha evitando que le enterrara un cuchillo a Stark en sus ...

-¡TRAUMA Y UN CUERNO!

-Por favor... creo que después de esto a Tony no se le volverá a ocurrir la idea de meterse en tus cosas.

Y como si las palabras de el Capitán fuesen un tranquilizante, los ojos de Natasha fueron dejando de arder en llamas, aminorando así su enojo y ansias de sangre.

-De todas formas no pensaba matarlo...-Dijo muy despreocupada

-...Si, solo le ibas a quitar su descendencia- Murmuro Barton.

-Se lo merecía, y aun se lo merece, así que cuídate Stark...-Menciono muy amenazadoramente.

-ayúdenme-(⊙▂⊙)

* * *

El resto de la mañana paso sin mas contratiempos, Stark se había retirado a su taller a construir una armadura mas resistente para soportar la ira de una rusa desquiciada y es que con ese "Cuídate" de Natasha no estaba seguro de que clase de mañas estaría pensando la Viuda para llevar a cabo su venganza después de todo no era la mejor ex-asesina del mundo por nada, de una cosa estaba seguro: Natasha buscaría venganza, lo de esta mañana había sido el aviso de una futura guerra sin cuartel y el estaba dispuesto a emparejar las cosas, Barton estaba muy ocupado ahora en una pelea contra Thor en Super smash Bros brawl, Bruce bajo a su laboratorio a investigar y anexar una de las tantas posibles curas para hu... el otro sujeto, Steve y Natasha no se les había visto después de el incidente de la mañana.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el grito de el semi-dios acababa de romper el silencio y el tímpano izquierdo del arquero. -Eres un excelente guerrero Clint, tanto en el campo de batalla como en esta caja mágica de entrenamiento-expreso con una sonrisa el señor del trueno.

-Exacto y esa es la razón por la cual acabo de vencerte, JA, nadie puede contra el invencible halcón- ( º c º )

-Si, nadie excepto por la Srita. Romanoff-Expreso burlonamente.

-Shhhhhhhhh, no invoques al demonio

¡¿Demonio?!, ¡¿En donde están?! y juro por Odin que probaran mis truenos-Expreso alarmado el asgardiano.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no esa clase de demonios Thor, pero en fin hablando del demo... Natasha, ¿La has visto?

-Ciertamente no le he visto, seguramente estará en su habitación.

-... Si... ya me imagino... de seguro estará preparando toda clase de armas de tortura medieval para Tony-El rostro del arquero se fue ensombreciendo ante la visión de su amiga afilando la hoja de una guillotina y es que de todo el equipo era una de las personas que mas conocía a Natasha, y conocía perfectamente su lado sanguinario y vengativo ¿O a poco creen que Fury la metió en el equipo solo por que le agradaba?, No señor, todo equipo necesita una maquina sanguinaria, incluso un equipo como los vengadores, y mas si esta "maquina" tiene la pinta de una joven mujer atractiva y muy pero muy mañosa.

O.O, ahora Thor comprendía el porque se decía que no había peligro mas grande que una mujer enojada, el problema aquí radicaba de que no era una muer simple, Oh no, era La viuda negra y si ella estaba enojada TODO el mundo sabría lo que es el dolor, quien osara interponerse en su camino hacia su objetivo vivirá el terror encarnado, ¡Pero que digo! ¿Terror encarnado?, por supuesto que no, cuando Natasha se enojaba era peor que ¡BELZEBU ENCARNADO!

* * *

El día no podía ser mas perfecto, la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro y revolvía ligeramente su cabello, logrando así un estado de paz que pocas (por no decir nulas) veces tenia, quien la viera justo ahora jamas creería la historia de esta mujer y mucho menos lograría creer que justo esta mañana casi asesinaba a su compañero de equipo.

Pero claro la paz no era justo lo que hacia que el día fuese perfecto, oh no, el día era perfecto por que estaba disfrutando de esa paz con el, estaba disfrutando de un día completamente sola con el hombre que la entendía, el que la había hecho olvidar, el hombre que amaba, el que le había enseñado a perdonarse, el que no la juzgo. un momento dije:¿Amaba?, pues si señores, ella lo amaba, y es que como no amarlo cuando el era todo lo que ella buscaba, aun había momentos en que pensaba que ella no lo merecía, pensaba que el merecía algo mejor, pero si el decía que ella lo era todo, entonces lo era, porque el no mentía.

Estaban recostados sobre un árbol abrazados, en una zona no muy concurrida (por no decir olvidada) de un viejo parque en New York, disfrutando de el perfecto compás de la naturaleza

-Entonces... ¿crees estar lista para decírselos esta noche?- Pregunto el Capitán, con un tono de inocencia e interés mezclados en su voz.

-Si, ya no hay nada que ocultar

La decisión en la voz de su... ¿Novia?, pues si ahora que lo confirmarían tendría que acostumbrarse a ese titulo, la decisión con la que hablo, lo hizo fantasear con una vida perfecta al lado de la mujer a la que amaba, viviendo en una casa común, unos niños corriendo en el patio, una hermosa esposa esperando a su tercer hijo, etc.

Pero por ahora solo se concentraría en su presente, y en la mujer a la que tenia enfrente.

* * *

- ¡hey! Stark, estas aquí- Pregunto el arquero frente a la puerta del laboratorio de Tony.

-Si bienes de parte de Natasha no estoy- Contesto desde el otro lado de la puerta el playboy.

- Claro que no, abre la puerta de una vez- Y como si de magia se tratara la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Tony sentado en frente de su escritorio, notablemente cansado.

- ¿Que ocurre?-pregunto un tanto preocupado Tony

-...Natasha ... no esta- respondió con una voz tétrica el arquero.

O.O-Rápido avisa a los demás: Es código rojo, me encargare de programar el refugio subterráneo-

Y como si Barton fuese un abala, salio disparado a avisarles a Bruce y Thor de el posible fin del mundo, tan pronto como un rayo atraviesa el cielo, de esa forma ya estaban los 4 en la sala de reuniones de la torre de los Vengadores.

- Bien, estamos reunidos aquí por que estamos frente a un posible caso rojo, señores y por amor a nuestros traseros, necesitamos una buena estrategia para salvarlos, señores, El objetivo no ha sido visto desde la mañana y en casos como estos solo puede estar en dos sitios, 1.- En Shield: Buscando en el basto arsenal el arma perfecta para asesinarme, o, 2.-En el mercado negro: En el caso en que no encuentre el arma perfecta en Shield- Menciono Tony.

-Creo que están exagerando- Menciono el buen doctor Banner.

- El amigo Bruce tiene razón, no creo que la Srita. Romanoff pueda desatar la tercera guerra Midgardiana.

-...Cierto, eso lo hizo en la mañana- Menciono un Tony pensativo.

-...Como ustedes no son simples mortales..-Mascullo Clint.

-En caso de que sea tan terrible, creo que debemos de tener un bajo perfil, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo- Hablaba de nuevo Bruce.

-Tal vez tengas razón... ¿Alguien quiere pizza?- Pregunto alegremente Tony mientras se levantaba de su asiento y entrelazaba sus manos.

* * *

TICK.. TACK.. TICK.. TACK... El molesto sonido de las manecillas del reloj eran lo único que interrumpía el incomodo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente.

-...y..¿Cuando creen que llegue?

-No lo se, tal vez este esperando el momento en que me vaya a dormir para matarme de una forma silenciosa-Expreso asustado Tony.

- Pffff... Por supuesto que no, Natasha no te mataría así, ella primero te haría sufrir-Respondió el arquero.

-ZZZZZ...zzzzz- El doctor se había quedado dormido mientras veía la televisión.

-Tranquilo amigo, nosotros estaremos aquí- Comento el señor del trueno mientas ponía su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Tony.

La manilla de la puerta se movió lentamente y las miradas de las tres personas conscientes en la habitación centraron toda su atención en ese movimiento, Tony podía sentir que la muerte estaba tras esa puerta, podía sentir la fría mano de aquella espía rusa sobre su cuello, dispuesta a todo con tal de completar su venganza, incluso ya podía ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, en un tiempo récord ya que la puerta tardo solo 2 segundos en abrirse dejando ver algo peor a lo que Tony se hubiera imaginado en toda su vida.. en toda su lujosa y acomodada vida: La viuda negra sonriente. Como si hace menos de 24 horas no hubiese intentado matarlo, definitivamente algo andaba mal, tal vez estaba poniendo en practica una estrategia, si eso debía ser, primero se mostraba tranquila para que el bajara la guardia y después lo atacaría sin misericordia.

-Hola chicos- Si definitivamente algo estaba mal, ella no saludaría de esa forma tan alegre, por lo regular solo los saludaba con un gesto de cabeza.

-Hola- Saludo el capitán.

¡Oh, por Dios, el capitán no sabia de los planes que ellos tenían!, no le habían mencionada nada, ahora el capi-paleta también moriría (se nota que lo extrañaron (¬▂¬) ).

-ZZZZZ. ¿Heeee, que paso?-Cuestiono alarmado el doctor que se despertó de una forma abrupta.

-...no a pasado nada... aun- le susurro el arquero.

-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes- Comento la espía.

* * *

Silencio total...Todos se habían reunido en la sala, Natasha y Steve estaban sentados juntos, enfrente de ellos estaban los otros cuatro integrantes del equipo, esperando a que alguien rompiera el silencio que se había formado.

-Natasha y yo estamos saliendo.

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Las palabras salieron casi atropelladas de la boca del soldado, dejando a cada integrante del equipo mudo.

-Natasha si esta es tu idea para ocasionarme un paro cardíaco, créeme que no es divertido- De todos los presentes ¿Quien mas rompería el silencio si no el playboy?.

-... pe-pero ¿C-como?, ¿Cuando?-Entre tartamudeos pregunto el arquero con mas curiosidad que un niño de tres años.

-Los detalles sobran, el caso es que el día de hoy Steve y yo, les quisimos comentar que tenemos 4 meses de relación, queríamos compartir este hecho con ustedes, para hacerlo oficial- Respondió la espía, al momento en que entrelazaba su mano con la de Steve.

El silencio se volvió aun mas incomodo.

-Felicidades- El señor del trueno se levanto de su asiento a felicitar a la "nueva pareja", rompiendo así el intenso ambiente que se había formado en la sala.

Y así, los demás también se animaron a desearles suerte a la pareja, entre amenazas de muerte, abrazos, felicitaciones y pequeños empujones había concluido el día.

* * *

La luna se erguía en medio del firmamento, la noche era fresca y la fría brisa golpeaba suavemente su pálida piel, a la luz de la luna sus ojos parecían brillar por si mismos.

-Sabia que no podrías dormir- La voz del veterano de guerra irrumpió sus pensamientos, a la vez que volteaba para encontrarse con ese par de zafiros, que la hacían dar un vuelco al corazón, los ojos de el eran diferentes a los de ella, sus ojos eran como el mar... expresaban tanta paz y tranquilidad, pero en el momento de batalla se volvían como una tempestad.. fieros y salvajes. En cambio los ojos de ella eran como un bosque perdido, un bosque sin fin, jamas te darías cuenta pero siempre terminarías atrapado en su mirar.

-Creo que me conoces muy bien- Respondió una sonrisa.

-Te conozco- afirmo el soldado -y por que te conozco se que que algo te sucede ¿Estas bien?.

-Si.. estoy bien tranquilo-Le contesto mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte

-Se que no lo estas... confía en mi, podemos solucionarlo juntos- La tomo suavemente del mentón, obligandola a verlo a los ojos.

-Es que... no se si debas alejarte de mi- Confeso la espía.

-¿Porque lo haría?- Pregunto interesado el soldado.

-Steve.. no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti... te haré daño, y tu no te lo mereces- Dijo entre sollozos.

-El riesgo lo tomo yo, y yo quiero estar contigo, tu me haces feliz, no llores mas, eres lo que siempre anhele- Con su dedo indice aparto una traicionera lagrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de su novia.

Así con esa atmósfera que se había formado entre los dos, se fundieron en un abrazo, encerrados en su propia burbuja.

Si, ellos eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, como el fuego y el hielo, como América y Rusia, si, lo eran y ¿Que había de malo en eso?, ¿Quien dijo que aunque sea una vez el Frió y el calor no se podían fundir?, por que ellos eran tan diferentes pero tan similares, ¿Y que si formaban una extraña pareja?, no podían reclamares nada, ¿Que si eran extraños?, pues es en los sucesos mas extraños en donde se encuentran las almas afines.

**Fin**.

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHH, shii, aqui les va otro one-shot cortito, me esmere para hacerlo ya que estoy en semana de examenes y la proxima semana es de proyectos, se supone que deberia de estar haciendo tarea, pero en fin, aqui les dejo este fic, dejen reviews, se aceotan mentadas, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, etc.

Avisen si hay faltas de ortografía, o lo que sea, gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
